Rider Slash
The Rider Slash (ライダースラッシュ, Raidā Surashhu) is a finishing move from the Kamen Rider Series. It has traditionally consisted of a powered slash from a Rider's blade, traditionally in the form of a sword, but any weaponry can be utilized as long as it is sharp, including beam-swords and projectile attacks from swords. It can cause grievous harm and is used against the monster after it has been weakened from fighting with the Rider. The Rider Slash was first used by Riderman, reemerged with Kamen Rider BLACK RX, and since then, it has been used commonly by the succeeding Heisei-era and Neo Heisei-era Kamen Riders. Rider Slashes *'Power Arm': Riderman *'Revolcrash: 'Kamen Rider BLACK RX **'Spark Cutter: '''Kamen Rider Black RX as Biorider *'Calamity Titan: Kamen Rider Kuuga Titan From **(Double) Rising Calamity Titan: Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Titan Form *(Double) Saber Slash: Kamen Rider Agito Flame Form **'Saber Brake: '''Kamen Rider Agito Flame Form **'Fire Storm Attack: 'Kamen Rider Agito Trinty Form **'Burning Bomber: 'Kamen Rider Agito Burning Form **'Shining Clash: 'Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form *'Misty Slash: 'Kamen Rider Femme *'Sparkle Cut: 'Kamen Rider Faiz **'Accel Sparkle Cut: 'Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form **'Photon Breaker: 'Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form *'Xeno Clash: 'Kamen Rider Kaixa *'Orga Slash: '''Kamen Rider Orga *(Jack) Lightning Slash: Kamen Rider Blade Ace/Jack Form **'Royal Straight Flush: '''Kamen Rider Blade King Form **'Straight Flush: 'Kamen Rider Blade King Form **'Four Cards: 'Kamen Rider Blade King Form *'Gravity Slash: 'Kamen Rider Glaive *'Ongeki Ha - Kishin Kakusei: Kamen Rider Hibiki Armed Form *'Avalanche Slash:' Kamen Rider Kabuto **'Hyper Blade:' Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form (Kabuto Power) **'Hyper Slash:' Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form (Sasword Power) **'Maximum Hyper Typhoon: '''Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form *'Rider Slash: Kamen Rider Sasword *'Rider Cutting: 'Kamen Rider Gatack *'Avalanche Slash: 'Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *'Extreme Slash: 'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form **'''Dynamic Chop: Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form **'Boistous Slash: 'Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form **'DenKamen Slash: 'Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form **'DenKamen Attack: '''Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form **'Fullthrottle Break: Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form **'Super Boistous Slash: '''Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form *'Splendid End: 'Kamen Rider Zeronos *'Tyrant Crash: Kamen Rider Gaoh *'Garulu Howling Slash: 'Kamen Rider Kiva Garulu Form **'Emperor Howling Slash: '''Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form (w/ Garulu Saber) **'Final Zanvat Slash: Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form (w/ Zanvat Sword) *'Ixa Judgement: 'Kamen Rider Ixa **'Ixa Explosion: 'Kamen Rider Ixa Rising Form *'Counter Slash: 'Kamen Rider New Den-O Strike Form *'Dimension Slash: 'Kamen Rider Decade **'''Decade Edge: Kamen Rider Decade with Kamen Rider Blade as Blade Blade **'Rekka Daizantou:' Kamen Rider Decade with Shinken Red and Kamen Rider Blade as Blade Blade **'Decade Tornado:' Kamen Rider Decade with Kamen Rider Agito **'Decade Liner:' Kamen Rider Decade with Kamen Rider Den-O *'Diend Edge: 'Kamen Rider Diend with Kamen Rider Blade as Blade Blade *'Sonic Stab:' Kamen Rider Kivala *'Prism Break:' Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker Xtreme **'Bicker Charge Break:' Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker Xtreme *'Dynamic Ace:' Kamen Rider Accel **'A-Slasher:' Kamen Rider Accel **'Machine Gun Slasher:' Kamen Rider Accel Trial **'Booster Slasher:' Kamen Rider Accel Booster *'Bloody Hell Blade:' Kamen Rider Eternal **'Never Ending Hell: '''Kamen Rider Eternal *'OOO Bash:' Kamen Rider OOO (w/ Medajalibur) **'Gush Cross': Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo **'Ground of Rage': Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo *'Rider 10 Billion Volt Break: Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States **'''Rider 10 Billion Volt Shoot: Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States (variation) **'Rider 10 Billion Volt Burst': Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States (variation) **'Rider Super Galaxy Finish': Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States **'Unnamed Limit Break': Kamen Rider Fourze Base States w/ Claw Module, Chainsaw Module, Spike Module, and Scissors Module *'Meteor Storm Punisher': Kamen Rider Meteor Storm *'Slash Strike': Kamen Rider Wizard **'Slash Strike (Flame Variant)': Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style **'Slash Strike (Water Variant)': Kamen Rider Wizard Water Style **'Slash Strike (Hurricane Variant)': Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Style **'Slash Strike (Water Dragon Variant)': Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon **'Slash Strike (Hurricane Dragon Variant)': Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Dragon **'Slash Strike (Four Dragons Variant)': Kamen Rider Wizard Dragon Styles **'Dragon Tail': Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon w/ Special Ring **'Dragon Freeze Whip': Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon w/ Special and Blizzard Rings **'Dragon Wing': Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Dragon w/ Special Ring **'Dragon Claw': Kamen Rider Wizard Land Dragon w/ Special Ring **'Dragon Levitate Torn': Kamen Rider Wizard Land Dragon w/ Gravity and Special Rings **'Special Dragon Rush': Kamen Rider Wizard Special Rush Style (Rush Tail and Rush Hell Claws parts) **'Dragon Shining': Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style *'Saber Strike': Kamen Rider Beast **'Saber Strike (Falco Variant)': Kamen Rider Beast Falco Mantle **'Saber Strike (Chameleo Variant)': Kamen Rider Beast Chameleo Mantle **'Saber Strike (Dolphi Variant)': Kamen Rider Beast Dolphi Mantle **'Saber Strike (Buffa Variant)': Kamen Rider Beast Buffa Mantle Category:Kamen Rider Finishers